Pretty please
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: Federico/Ezio incest. M for bad incest and pwp. I did this for the fun, and because it was brought to attention the little love that Federico recieves.


Federico Auditore/Ezio Auditore-

Ah, the Auditore brothers…. FFFUUU- Federico was too pretty to die! I was actually looking for a deus ex machina to where 'Oshi- Federico! What are you doing here?' But alas, my wishes were not granted…. No, instead of Federico, I get to almost beat the shit out of Vidic *and mess around with the Templars in Acre with no repercussions hurr hurr…

But besides that; I do not own, nor profit, from this or any of my -horrible- writings. Assassin's Creed and characters belong to Ubisoft.

_~Jubilant (just got new nail polish __*** **__glee __*****__)_

- - - -

Ezio strolled through the gates of the Villa Auditore, stretching as he made his way to meet his father. "Ezio!" The young Italian looked up, finding his brother on the roof. Ezio chuckled a bit, covering his eyes from the morning sun. "Federico! What are you doing up there? Come down here!" Ezio called up, though he didn't expect Federico to do so. As usual, Federico simply laughed. "You'll have to come up here and get me then," he called back, stepping backwards and out of sight. Ezio let out a sigh, stared at the door to his father's study, and began climbing the walls to his brother. "You know you'll get me in trouble for this!" Ezio called out to his brother with a laugh. When he got up to the roof, he dusted off his pants. "So, how was baby brother's night out?" Federico snickered. Ezio glared at him a bit, taking steps towards his brother. "Oh, fuck off." Federico continued to laugh as he took a step back. "As you wish," he smirked as he turned and bolted off, leaving Ezio yelling out at him.

Ezio took off after him, barely keeping up with Federico's long strides before Ezio caught up with him, tackling him on top of Giotto's tower. The brothers laughed as they wrestled, Federico finally pinning Ezio underneath him. "Well? You didn't answer me before, little brother." Ezio shrugged under his brother with a sigh of defeat. "So-so. The usual." Federico gave him a look as if he wasn't telling the whole truth. "Oh, ok," Ezio finally said with another, more deep, sigh. "Her father walked in on us this morning and I had to ditch. I don't think she'll want to speak with me again." Federico couldn't stifle the laugh that came from deep in his chest. "What?" Ezio hissed accusingly. Federico shrugged in response. "You make that sound so horrible."

"What are you saying? That I don't like Christina?"

"Not quite. But sometimes you seem to be tired with her attitude… and now her father interrupting your 'time'." Ezio scowled at his brother's smug, all-knowing look. However, no matter how he looked at it; no matter how much he liked Christina, no matter how many times they had made love… she always seemed to know how to push his buttons when it came to certain issues. "That's normal," Ezio retorted, pushing against his brother. "Now get off me." Federico clucked his tongue, "What's the magic word?" Ezio just stared at him with a serious face, "Now."

Federico couldn't help but smirk at his younger brother's reaction to being pinned. The slight pink in his cheeks and quickening breath as the older lay down on the younger, moving their hips against one another. "_Oh vieni, come è difficile dire_ 'Please'?" Federico asked again, slower and in a serious Italian accent. Ezio just glared at him. "_Apparentemente, abbastanza per me non per dire_," he shot back. Federico nodded as he moved again, laying his head on Ezio's chest. "And what can I say to make baby brother say such a word? Should I help him to temporarily forget this latest conquest of his?" Federico mused aloud, watching his brother's face. Ezio let out a snort. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Federico ground their hips together. "Oh, nothing really," he purred as he moved his hand to massage a spot on the back of Ezio's neck. Ezio froze at the feeling. For some reason, it felt good. Really good. He inclined his head back, moving under his brother and created friction on their groins. Federico groaned, continuing to stroke that part of Ezio's neck while his other hand moved down his chest slowly and stopped at his pelvis. Federico was breathing softly, small puffs of visible air forming from his lips in the cool mid-morning air.

Ezio could feel himself becoming hard at the look on his brother's face. 'By my own brother!' Ezio thought in a feeling barely going on humiliation. He stared at Federico's hand as it pushed away the fabric of his tunic, revealing his tanned skin to the world. He shuddered as a gentle wind came over them, tousling both of the Auditore brother's hair and on his chest. Federico smirked as he leaned down and took Ezio's left nipple into his mouth, lapping at the hard nub before grazing his teeth over the skin. Ezio let out a strangled squeak as his hands clutched to his brother's arm. "Federico…fuck… what are you thinking? Something or someone could," Ezio was cut off as Federico pulled away from his chest, another wind blowing over the wet nipple, causing Ezio to gasp. "Someone? All the way up here? Are you saying that you can make those cute sounds loud enough for the people down on the ground to hear? The cute sounds you make when father won't let you out of the house to see Christina and you are forced to touch yourself?"

Ezio looked away as his brother described the sounds he made from masturbation, how he sounded when he finally came after a shuddering gasp as he reached his peak. Federico just kept talking. Low and sultry, massaging Ezio's muscles and spreading the younger brother's legs. His lean forearm gently grazed over Ezio's clothed groin and the younger Auditore shivered unexpectedly. "Oh, does baby brother like that?" Federico smirked darkly as he gently touched his fingertip to Ezio's crotch. Ezio cried in wanting, opening his legs. 'Just like Christina always did when she wanted him to take her.' Did he want to be taken? Did Ezio want to have his brother do that to him, to have his brother's throbbing dick in Ezio's most private place, hitting that spot inside him? Ezio was brought from his thoughts as Federico's lips were pressed against his in a possessive manner.

Ezio blinked for a bit before moaning into the kiss. His tongue hesitantly met with his brother's, touching tentatively. Their kiss became more passionate, and Ezio felt Federico's hands begin to linger further down his body.

Ezio's dark eyes wavered as his brother grasped his hardening member firmly, pumping him as his other hand played with a nipple. Federico couldn't keep his eyes on one place. His attention went from Ezio's hardened shaft, to his half-lidded eyes, to his heaving chest as he cried out Federico's name. "Federico, please," Ezio cried helplessly as his brother teased his entrance. Federico grinned devilishly. "Mmm, make that sound again, baby brother," he cooed as he nuzzled Ezio's neck, intoxicated by the sounds he brought from his brother. His cheeks burned as he inserted one finger, moving it around in Ezio's ass. Ezio let out a muffled whimper, lifting his hips a bit as he bit his lip. Federico's loins began to stir as he entered another finger into his brother's tight ass, stroking Ezio's insides carefully. Ezio sighed and closed his eyes as he felt himself adjust. Federico leaned down and licked at his brother's member, closing his eyes and listening to the soft moans and gasps of pleasure from Ezio. The young man was going insane, and Federico couldn't feel but a bit of pride at that. 'I'm making my own brother cry for me. I can keep him at my mercy for as long as I wish,' Federico thought to himself as he kissed the base of Ezio's length. Ezio hissed and bucked. "Federico…please stop…I can't take it anymore!" Ezio cried out in a strangled voice.

Federico couldn't agree more. "Baby brother, surely you remember the magic word now?" he grinned as Ezio turned his head away. "…Please," Ezio muttered, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "Please, Federico, I'm going crazy and it hurts!" Federico grinned as he pulled his fingers out of Ezio, unbuttoning his trousers and pressing the tip of his erection against the younger brother's entrance. 'I'm going to take my brother. I'm going to fuck him until he's crying for mercy underneath me.' Federico thought huskily, his eyes meeting Ezio's. "_Bene_."

Ezio gave a small cry as his brother took him. He whimpered and moaned a bit as his brother moved deep into him, mumbling dirty things in Italian into Ezio's ears as he kissed his temples. Kissed him down his jaw, to his mouth, suckling on his lower lip before Federico groaned from pleasure. He moved a bit, rolling his hips and leaning forwards. Ezio's breathing quickened when his member rubbed against Federico's well-built abdomen. Ezio clawed Federico's back as he let his head roll back. It didn't necessarily hurt as much as it took time to adjust. 'Even with preparation,' Ezio thought light-headedly. He let out a high-pitched cry as Federico pulled out and thrust into him. His body was shaking and he felt as if he were going to cry. "Ezio," Federico moaned into his brother's ear, breathing fast. Ezio looked to the sky as his brother suckled at his collarbone. The sky was a complete blue, and the eagle that nested in the tower was out, circling above them majestically.

Suddenly, the world went white without Ezio having looked in the sun. His body jolted and his eyes fell on Federico's ecstasy-ridden features. "What did you do?" Ezio gasped out, realizing that his insides had clamped around Federico's dick from shock and pleasure. Federico grunted a bit as he moved his hips again, "More like what I touched." The two moaned aloud as they moved in a smooth rhythm, relishing in the feel of the other, fingers entwining in passion. Federico nipped at Ezio's neck, sucking on the flesh lightly before licking the mark.

Ezio's face burned as he came, rocking his hips and thrashing his head as his release overtook him. Federico gave a strangled cry as Ezio's insides tightened around him as he hit that spot one final time and came. He came hard and wildly as he rode his pleasure out, emptying himself into his brother. The two panted softly when it was over, their cheeks still burning and their minds clouded. "Federico," Ezio swooned as he kissed his brother's lips lightly. Federico couldn't help but to kiss him back. His cute, sarcastic, sexy little brother. "Now, see what a simple 'please' can do?" Federico grinned against the kiss. Ezio pulled away with a pout. "So… does that mean I can ask to do that again… please?" The two simply smiled at each other and Federico laughed, "Maybe so. Maybe so."


End file.
